


Wise Words (Enterprising Men Quote 'Em)

by barricadebastard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Classic Eavesdropping on Phone Convo About You trope, Eavesdropping, Fluff, In case you couldnt tell im awful at tagging, M/M, a lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: Prompt: “You weren't supposed to hear that.” + JamiltonAlex overhears Thomas' conversation about him on the phone and learns something interesting.





	Wise Words (Enterprising Men Quote 'Em)

**Author's Note:**

> so as i was saying on tumblr, i have never actually written jamilton? ever??? so this isn't great but i tried and that's what matters
> 
> this was originally posted on my tumblr at [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com)

  1. _“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”_



 

For all his false bravado and confidence, Alex’s self-esteem wasn’t the best. He usually hid this by dressing up to the nines and exuding obnoxious pride to make up for it. In fact, only a handful of people knew about his lack of confidence. It wasn’t exactly something he would broadcast to people he had just met. So he’d grin charmingly and pretend he wasn’t drowning in self-loathing thoughts.

So when he heard Thomas Jefferson, the one man who hated him more than anyone else on earth, mention his name whilst talking on the phone, he stayed to listen. Not because he thought Thomas would say anything good, but because it was a pretty damn good opportunity to wallow in a boiling pot of self-loathing, self-pity, and depression. 

“He’s such an asshole,” Thomas was saying, words coated in a healthy measure of frustration. Ah, yes. Alex was well aware that he could be an absolute dick. He didn’t notice that he was hurting people’s feelings until it was far too late, and even then, he was awful at apologising, and either completely avoided it or attempted to apologise only to appear ingenuine. ‘Asshole’ seemed like a pretty good way to describe.

He could hear a tinny voice speaking, although it was not loud enough for Alex to be able to discern the words. Whatever the mystery person was saying, Thomas must have found it humorous, as he snorted derisively. 

“Hell no!”

More of the other person speaking, this time inciting a sigh. “What's the point of being so hot if you're gonna be an ass?”

Wait, what?

“I mean, he's got a pretty great ass too, but dude,  _ seriously.  _ It's unfair. How can one person be so attractive?”

Huh. Alex was pretty sure they weren't talking about him anymore. He wondered who they were discussing now. Who did Thomas find so attractive he couldn't stop himself complaining.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to debate with him when I keep getting distracted by his hair?!”

Umm… yeah, no. Seemed like they were still talking about him. Thomas didn't tend to debate with anyone other than Alex. It was more than slightly surreal to hear Thomas Jefferson, of all people, comment on his looks in a positive way. He had always been under the assumption that the man hated everything about him, and it hadn't bothered Alex. In fact, it had been a good thing, as every time he found himself gawking at Thomas' perfect body or chiselled-from-stone-by-the-gods face, he'd only have to remind himself that the man hated his guts to snap out of his reverie. 

Alex was snapped out of his thoughts in a similar way when Thomas burst into laughter. 

“What?! What the fuck?” Thomas gasped between his laughter. Alex could almost imagine his eyes crinkling up. He banished the thought almost immediately. It was a little too endearing. “Why the fuck” would I ask Alex out? That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day, oh my god-”

Well, ouch. Alex didn't know why he was so surprised - he had begun eavesdropping because he was curious to hear the insults Thomas used for him when not in Alex's presence. He should have known not to get his hopes up just because he had complimented someone else earlier. Why the hell had Alex thought even for a second that Thomas had been talking about him?

Still… Thomas’ reaction had been a little extreme. Alex didn't think he was  _ that  _ unattractive that dating him was literally laughable. Oh well. The more you know. 

“I'm  _ not  _ asking him out,” Thomas was saying firmly. “What good would it do? So he can reject me and then make fun of me in front of everyone and then I can't even talk to him or look in his direction anymore without him knowing that I spend my weekends picking possible themes for our damn wedding.” 

Alex choked.

“Shit, one sec, James, there's some-”

This was the only warning Alex had before the door he had been so strategically hiding behind was swung open to reveal Thomas, still holding the phone in his hand. The two of them stared at each other, frozen in equal parts shock and humiliation, as they both raced to find something appropriate to say.

“We're having a wedding?” Alex asked stupidly. He resisted the urge to slap himself almost immediately after, but only barely. 

“You weren't supposed to hear that,” Thomas said sharply. His eyes were narrowed with suspicion and… fear? Ah, that was right, he thought Alex was going to reject him and then make fun of him in front of everyone. As though  _ Alex _ was in any position to reject Thomas. 

“Sorry,” Alex said plainly, although it was difficult to feel particularly apologetic when he had just found out that Thomas Jefferson _ had a crush on him, holy shit! _ “Ya know, I always thought you'd be the gentlemanly type that waits at least after the third date to propose.”

“I didn’t-” Thomas began to protest, but Alex continued to speak over him, a large shit-eating grin cover his face. 

“Of course, I'm not complaining either,” Alex added. “Handsome man like you, I'm not gonna object to a catch like that, eh?”

Thomas’ expression transformed from shocked to furious, twisting into a scowl. “You fucking asshole-”

“But my, oh my, you  _ do  _ flatter me so, sweetheart.”

This only served to make Thomas even angrier. How did he manage to look good when he was pissed? God, the hate sex was gonna be  _ incredible. _

Of course, that did nothing to change the fact that Thomas was genuinely angry right now. He probably thought that Alex was making fun of him (which he  _ was,  _ a little, but that was most definitely not the point). All Alex needed to do was make it completely clear - with no room for confusion - that Alex was just as interested as Thomas apparently was. 

“Kiss my ass, Hamilton,” Thomas scowled, and honestly, Alex couldn't help himself. 

“I'll do more than just kiss it, if you know what I mean,” Alex said, waggling his eyebrows crudely. 

_ “Fuck you.” _

That hadn't been part of the plan, but oh well. Alex wrapped his hands in the material of Thomas’ purple sweatshirt (surprisingly soft, now that he thought about it), using it as leverage to tug Thomas down to his own height. He relished in the surprise colouring Thomas’ (handsome) features, noting that his cheeks seemed darker than usual. There was a certain power in this, in knowing that the most attractive man on campus was blushing over  _ him,  _ and Alex felt heady on this rush.

“I fucking like you, asshole,” Alex murmured. Their lips were mere inches apart, and it would be so easy to kiss him, but Alex wanted Thomas to know that he wasn't alone in this attraction. 

Thomas looked dazed. “I'm not going to be your pity date-”

“Not a pity date,” Alex argued. “I  _ like  _ you.”

Emotions flashed across Thomas' face at the speed of light: confusion, shock, suspicion, hope, before finally settling on a blindly bright smile. 

“...Seriously?”

Alex opened his mouth but Thomas didn't even give him time to answer before he was kissing him.

* * *

“So anyway, I was thinking a silver theme for the wedding, with hints of blue. Simply but classy.”

“Fuck no. It's our  _ wedding,  _ I refuse to let it be basic. I propose magenta.”

“Dude, magenta isn't even a thing for weddings, what the fuck? Also, your obsession with the colour purple is unhealthy.”

“My obsession with  _ you  _ is unhealthy, babe.”

“...Was that supposed to be smooth? That was creepy. Thomas, darling, you're lacking recently.”

“I'll admit I fell a little short this time.”

“Understatement of the fucking century.”

“Piss off, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts or headcanons to my tumblr [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com)


End file.
